If only, If only
by Kya Kata Omani
Summary: Aang keeps trying to find the right moment to tell Katara that he loves her. But someone always interups them. Chapter 2 up! Might change it to M for later chapters!
1. If only, If only

"So…how do I look?" I asked as I walked out of the dressing room. I was wearing a blue silk Kimono with a yellow dragon on it. Aang and Zuko starred at me. "Wow…" Aang said, blushing. Zuko just laughed at Aang. Aang glared at Zuko and smiled at me. "You look amazing, Katara!" Zuko slapped the back of Aang's Head. "What the hell, Zuko?!" Aang rubbed the back of his bald head.

I giggled at the two of them as I walked back into the changing room.

"I think I'll buy this!" I yelled out of the changing room.

"Why?" Zuko asked as he was staring at himself in the mirror outside of my room. Aang laughed at Zuko.

"She looks beautiful in it! That's why Zuko."

I giggled.

"Why thank you Aang!" I put back on my blue and white kimono and the belt and walked out of the dressing room, holding the new kimono I was going to buy in my arms. Zuko looked away from the mirror and at Katara.

"I think u look better in just Blue and White…Not Blue and Yellow." Zuko stated. I looked at him. "And I think you would look better in Purple…but you don't see me complaining!" I giggled. Aang laughed and got another slap in the back of the head by Zuko.

"You know…_one _day I _am_ going to get a head trauma from _you _and _your slaps_!" Aang said, rubbing the back of his head. Zuko chuckled and headed with me to the register. I gave him a few coins of water tribe money and headed out with the two of them.

"So…we have some time to kill," I said as I looked up at the sky "Hmm…I would say it's about, five." Aang looked up at the sky too. "I would say head home because it looks like its about to rain." Aang said. Zuko growled, "Me and rain don't get along that well…I count going home!" he wined. Me and Aang stared at him. "Since when do _you_…of _ALL_ people, wine?" Katara said, raising an eyebrow. Zuko glared at her. "Just take me home…" he mumbled. "Hey! I'm _not _a servant! Take yourself home!" Katara glared back at him. Aang just stared at the two of us as we started bickering about royalty.

"Umm…guys?" Aang said, as he felt a raindrop on his head. "What?!" We both yelled at him. "It's starting to rain!" He said as he ran for cover. "Shit!" I cursed as I ran behind him, leaving Zuko behind. "Hey! I don't know my way around this place!" Zuko yelled behind us as he started running after us.

Aang opened the door for the three of us, Zuko slammed it shut and leaned his back on the door, sighing. Aang laid down on the couch, and I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "Hey!" Sokka said as he walked out of his room. "I was wondering….what's for di--"

"We are _not _having meat for dinner, Sokka." Zuko said, getting up of the door and crossing his arms. "I am _sick _and _tired_ of eating meat for the past _three_ fucking days!"

"Well, meat has a lot of protein in it!" Sokka defended himself. Aang and I looked at each other and laughed as Sokka and Zuko went on and on about meat. Mai and Suki came out of their rooms and walked over to there boys. Mai kissed Zuko and smiled. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"Oh! Don't get me started." Zuko said glaring at me as I ate my apple. I only smiled, cheeks puffed out from the pieces of apple in my mouth.

Aang got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen table, where I was sitting, and picked up the bag with the light blue and yellow kimono in it. "I'll go put this away so no one steals it." he looked at Mai and Suki, Suki laughed and Mai just stared at Aang. Aang laughed, awkwardly, and went to go put the dress on my bed.

I got up and walked with Aang into my room, I shut the door behind me and took the bag from him. "Thanks for the help today Aang!" I said cheerfully. Aang smiled at me as in put the dress in my closet. I walked over to Aang and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "You are one very fashionable Avatar…and an awesome friend!" Aang put on a fake smile. I knew him so well I could tell when he was faking stuff.

"What's wrong Aang?" I asked tilting my head to the side. He smiled, "I love it when you know something is wrong with me…and when you tilt your head to the side when your worried about someone or something." he leaned his forehead against mine. I smiled at him as I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Katara…" He looked into my eyes.

"Yes, Aang?" I asked.

"Katara…I lo--"

Sokka barged into the room. Aang and I separated.


	2. i love you

"Katara? Aang?" Sokka looked at the both of us. Aang stared past Sokka and I was looking down, blushing. "What's going on here?" Sokka was glaring at Aang.

"Sokka…_nothing_ is going on!" I said, now looking at him. Sokka was glaring at the both of us now. "Sure…whatever you guys say." he said waving his hand as he walked out. Aang and I looked at each other. "Um…I'm kind of tired…I'll talk to you in the morning…Okay?" Aang said, not looking at me. I sighed and nodded, "Okay…see ya." I was saddened. Aang walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. I walked over to my bed and laid down on it, silent tears came out of my eyes, I soon fell asleep, still crying.

I moaned as the sun shone through the blinds. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, and groaned. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. "I look disgusting." I mumbled to myself. I got some cloths and headed to my private bathroom. I turned on the water and I stripped down to nothing. I hopped in.

* * *

AANG POV

"I didn't sleep at all last night." I told Zuko. Zuko and I were roommate's for a while, until we could find another house with enough rooms. Zuko sighed, "You are unbelievable my friend." I looked up at Zuko as he leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. "How so?" I asked. Zuko rolled his eyes and chuckled. "If your to blind to even see that u make mistakes…then I have _no _idea how to help you." he stated.

I got off my bed and walked over to our closet. "Well…I know I make mistakes, but I don't see how telling Katara I love her is a mistake." I opened the closet and looked through it. "I feel it's the right thing to do, Zuko. Just like you and Mai. You guys are meant for each other, and me and Katara were meant for each other. I just have to figure out a way to tell her I love her!" I took out my usual attire. Zuko walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "When the time comes…you'll know." I nodded at him. Zuko nodded at me and headed out of the room. I took off my cloths that I slept in and put on my new ones.

I walked out of the room and went into the kitchen._ Everyone must still be sleeping, _I thought. _But, where is Zuko? _I chuckled, as I thought where he would be. I went into the pantry and looked for something to snack on, until Katara woke up and made breakfast. I sighed, happily, thinking of Katara. "Ouch!"

I looked behind me and saw Katara on the floor, holding her ankle. "Katara!" I ran over to her and sat next to her. Katara moaned in pain, holding her ankle tighter. "Katara, let me see." I said. She shook her head, tears starting to come out of her eyes. "Katara….you know I don't like seeing you hurt…please…let me see your ankle." I begged. Katara looked up at me with one eye, while the other one was closed tightly. She groaned as she took her hands off of her ankle. "You want me to heal it for you?" I asked as I looked at the damage. All over her ankle, black and blue and some purple.

She nodded, wiping under her eyes, I got up and got her water pouch and headed back over. I bended the water out and placed it around my hand. I put it over her swollen ankle and she moaned in pain.

"Ok…done."

She opened her eyes to see the swollen ankle gone. "You still might feel some pain…you know I'm not that great at healing." I put on a sheepish smile.

* * *

KATARA POV

Aang helped me up and I hissed a little as I put pressure on my left ankle. "Ouch." I mumbled. Aang was still holding my arm, even though I was fully up. "Thanks Aang." I looked at him. He smiled and nodded. "Here, let me help you over to the couch." He insisted. I nodded and he helped me over to the couch.

"Thanks Aang." I mumbled as he laid me down the couch. He kissed me forehead and nodded. I sighed, "I'm tired." Aang laughed, "How can you be tired? Don't showers usually wake people up?"

"How did you kno--?" Aang chuckled, "Your hair is still wet Katara." I blushed in embarrassment. "Oh." I said. Aang looked down. "Katara…about last night…" Aang mumbled. I looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Katara…you mean the world to me…if you ever died or-" Aang swallowed and looked down "-got killed…I wouldn't know how to live without you…Katara…"

"Yes Aang?" I was hopeful. Aang took a deep breath. "I love…you…"


End file.
